Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines, and more particularly to variable-pitch vane systems for gas turbine engines.
Some portions of a gas turbine engine, including fan, low pressure compressor, high pressure compressor and turbine sections, may utilize stators or vanes with a variable pitch relative to the engine central axis. The variable pitch is often implemented using a sync ring, connected to each vane via a vane arm, and an actuator to drive rotation of the sync ring about the engine central axis. Rotation of the sync ring changes pitch of each of the vanes connected thereto via the vane arms.
Many gas turbine engines utilize split cases to enclose the rotating components, with such split cases having flanges at which a first case half is secured to a second case half. Use of such cases and the existence of the flanges requires the use of bridge brackets in the variable-pitch vane system to span the protruding flanges.